Berserker
by Rebeca-chan
Summary: en años anteriores, las personas les temían, eran innombrables y eran temidos hasta por el mas valiente guerrero. dejando una era de destrucción y agonía...la era del Berserker


Berserker

One Shot

 _Año 784 D.c_

"Desde los tiempos de la antigüedad…la humanidad ha estado a merced de seres barbaros…seres que con el simple hecho de nombrarlo las multitudes se estremecían…en pánico y terror inundaba la boca de los indefensos…había una leyenda…la maldición Berserker.

La peor maldición que le pudiera ocurrir a un hombre. Ser condenado a tal destino. Tener que estar condenado a una vida donde solo existe la guerra…una vida llena de asesinatos de inocentes sobre sus hombros…los lamentos de su amada resonando en su mente, al ella sentir, el filo de su espada atravesando su pecho…todo a causa de la desesperación…todo por la maldición Berserker"

 _Hablaré de los Berserkers, los catadores de sangre,_

 _Aquellos héroes intrépidos, ¿cómo trataban_

 _A los que se vadean en la batalla?_

"los gritos ensordecedores, espuma recorriendo su boca, pasando bizarramente su lengua por el filo de su espada.

Con su único alimento de carne cruda, una especie de hongo que los hacia alucinar. Entre otras cosas.

La insensibilidad de su piel era desagradable. Llena de cicatrices, llena de sangre y sudor, después del enfrentamiento con el enemigo.

Sus ojos rojos marcados con una gran incertidumbre de saber si algún día podría dejar de ser una bestia como lo era en ese momento…

Mirando sus manos…recordando cada vida que arrebato…cada vida que destrozo. "

-el capitán nos está llamando…tenemos que empezar con el ritual…

-de acuerdo…en un momento voy

 _No de nuevo…ese maldito ritual…ya no por favor_

"Antes del combate, los Berserkers entraban juntos en un trance llamado berserksgangr o berserkergang. Este trance era el proceso de posesión, para el que no cualquiera estaba preparado, pues su energía podía destrozar el cuerpo del profano. Tal estado de éxtasis comenzaba con un siniestro escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo del poseído y le ponía los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. A esto seguía la contracción de los músculos, un premonitorio temblor, el aumento de la presión arterial y de la tensión, y una serie de tics nerviosos en el rostro y en el cuello. La temperatura corporal comenzaba a subir. Las aletas nasales se dilataban. La mandíbula se apretaba y la boca se contraía en una mueca psicótica revelando la dentadura. Luego venía un inquietante rechinar de dientes, sus caras se inflaban y cambiaban de color, acabando en un tono púrpura. Empezaban a echar espuma por la boca, a gruñir, a agitarse, a rugir y gritar como animales salvajes, a morder los bordes de sus escudos, a golpear sus cascos y sus escudos con sus armas y a rasgarse la ropa, invadidos por una fiebre que tomaba posesión de ellos y les convertía en una bestia, su ciego instrumento…"

 _Piel de lobo les llaman._

 _Portan escudos sangrientos._

"los ojos rojos viajaban entre los otros 6 Berserkers a su alrededor…el cabello amarillo a media espalda, pegado a la piel sudorosa…ondeándose ante el vórtice de aire que se formó en medio del circulo…

Tras una serie de extraños sonidos desagradables….una vez más…

Los Berserkers habían aparecido de nuevo…"

 _De puntas rojas son sus lanzas cuando marchan._

 _Forman un grupo apretado, cerrando filas._

 _El príncipe, en su sabiduría, confía en ellos,_

 _En los que cortan los escudos enemigos._

 _Oh, mi amada…este es el final de esta terrible maldición…perdóname por todo lo que he hecho…dame un poco de paz…no pretendo enmendar el daño que he hecho, pero, ahora voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas…_

"el campo lleno de muertos…una ardua lucha entre humanos que no son humanos…"

Las espadas chocaban entre sí, con un estruendo. Las mandíbulas de los últimos dos hombres en pie, con la piel de lobo sobre sus cabezas y unos escudos de metal.

Uno sujeto a otro del brazo, obligándolo a agacharse, mientras usaba el impulso para rodar por su espalda, sacando de lugar el brazo del su oponente

-¿Por qué haces esto? Teníamos que llevar a la gloria a nuestro rey Harald Fairhair… ¡ESTO SE LLAMA TRAICION!

-no es traición, es liberación. Tu perro faldero de Harald Fairhair. No eres más que escoria para él. Tyr, tienes que escucharme-

-¡no tengo nada que escuchar de ti *Ares!

Ambos empezaron a correr para chocar de frente, Ares golpeo fuertemente con su cabeza a Tyr, haciendo que su piel de lobo cayera, dejando a la vista innumerables marcas, sus ojos rojos con sed de sangre y su cabello dorado. El hombre miro con furia a el que fue su compañero…

Un hacha se clavó directo en su pierna, junto con un grito de dolor un golpe en el rostro, cayó al suelo jadeante por aire…los puños se apretaron sobre la tierra.

-siempre supe que no eras más que una deshonra para nosotros los verdaderos Berserkers… ahora ¡librare al mundo de una rata inmunda como tú!

Tyr comenzó con una risa diabólica…sus ojos azules enloquecidos. Tomo una espada llena de sangre del piso…tiro su piel de oso al suelo…

-despídete ¡pedazo de basura!

Levanto su mano y con toda la fuerza que poseía, dirigió su brazo hacia el cuello de su enemigo

¡Crack!

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Ares tenía un aura oscura alrededor del…su mano atravesaba el pecho de Tyr sacando su corazón.

-es el final para ambos…

Una luz cegadora envolvió todo el lugar… el final de los Berserkers había llegado

 **Año 1674**

-ja jajá mira a ese fenómeno

-si, mira, sus ojos son extraños…me da miedo

-vete de aquí fenómeno nadie te quiere

-¡déjenla en paz!

"me acerque corriendo hacia un grupo de niños y niñas que estaban pateando a una niña en el piso…

Se alejaron mientras continuaban riendo, ayude a la niña a levantarse y entonces me di cuenta…

El cabello largo y dorado…esos ojos rojos…

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Fate…

"la época de los Berserkers…

Acababa de comenzar de nuevo."

-Fate-chan

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: ¿hola? Muy fumado? Ya. Bueno. No planeo decir nada más.

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos luego.

(lamento las faltas ortográficas. Lo acabo de terminar hace 10 minutos)

# Ares: sé que saben quién es ares y como podrán ver no tiene que ver nada con la…bueno, con nada. Jajá solo que no encontraba un nombre apropiado pero en fin.


End file.
